


Change Your Mind

by wingedsam



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Black Mask - Fandom, DCEU, DCU, Roman Sionis - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light foreplay, Praise Kink, just a hint of daddy kink, roman is a soft and gentle lover, roman’s (my?) preference for thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedsam/pseuds/wingedsam
Summary: You stop by the Black Mask club to wind down with a drink, only to catch the attention of none other than Roman Sionis.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Original Female Character(s), Roman Sionis/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Change Your Mind

It had been quite a long day at work for you and you were about ready to unwind. But in Gotham, there really weren’t many choices for a girl to take a rest by herself. Everywhere was so seedy and dark, and you didn’t particularly feel like trying to keep your guard up all night. The only logical decision, in your mind, was to go to the Black Mask club for a drink or two. Yes, you know that’s not exactly the safest place either, but it is the one closest to your apartment. Plus, their special cocktail blend of lime and rum was probably one of the best liquids you’ve ever had the pleasure of consuming.

Upon entering the club, you were immediately assaulted by blaring, thumping music and dim red lights. It took a bit for your eyes to adjust, but you were able to eventually make out the layout of the club. There were swanky, but comfortable-looking sofas spread out in the middle of the floor, with booths flanking on the outside. A stage featuring a lovely lady with an even lovelier voice took up the entire wall to your left, and an impressive bar was a few feet away to your right. You headed straight there, eager to let the day’s worries slide away with a few sips of that delicious lime and rum cocktail. Taking a seat at the bar, you quickly ordered one and set your chin upon your hand, feeling sort of at odds with the whole atmosphere of the club. You weren’t one for loud, rowdy nightclubs or getting piss-drunk on weekend nights; a slow evening with a glass of wine or another such alcoholic drink was more your speed. But this was really your only choice for getting a decent drink at this hour, especially when you didn’t want to walk very far back to your home alone.

Once you received your drink, you sipped and surveyed the club, drinking in all the partiers and alcoholics who most likely wasted away their youth (or middle age, you weren’t discriminating) here night after night. Quickly, you shook your head slightly, trying to snap yourself out of that line of thinking. Look at you! You weren’t any better than them, sitting on your high barstool with your stupid fruity drink. You heaved a sigh and spun back to face the bar. Setting down your drink, you were absentmindedly swiping at the sugar on the rim and licking it off your fingertip when you noticed a man slide onto the seat next to you.

You froze, recognizing exactly who this man was from the moment that blue suit entered your peripheral vision. Why the FUCK did Roman fucking Sionis, the most dangerous crime boss in Gotham, just sit next to you? You continued to circle your finger around the rim of your glass, resolving to not acknowledge him unless absolutely necessary.

“Looking a little lonely tonight, aren’t we?” Roman asked, leaning forward to try to make eye contact with you.

Guess you had to talk to this man earlier than you would’ve liked. “Not really. I just wanted to have a quick drink after work, and this was the closest place to my apartment.” You shrugged.

“Oh? Close to your apartment? You’re not by any chance thinking of scoring today, are you?” Roman sidled closer, and you finally turned your head to look at him.

“And who are you to ask that?”

He shrugged. “Maybe an interested party, maybe not.”

You scoffed. “Listen, I’m aware of all your shenanigans and shit, and I’m definitely not getting wrapped up in that. Not in a million years.”

He raised his eyebrows and let his mouth drop open in a show of exaggerated surprise. “So what I hear is that if I were perhaps not involved in my ‘shenanigans and shit,’ as you so eloquently put it, you would give me a chance?”

Shit, that’s exactly what you insinuated, isn’t it? Looking over him once again, you had to admit to yourself: he’s one fucking attractive man. Long, fluffy hair swept above his forehead, a strong jawline, the perfect amount of stubble so as not to seem unkempt but rather rugged. And of course, you couldn’t not notice his tailored blue velvet suit and sleek black leather gloves. He’s honestly your ideal man. But you know all too well of his violent tendencies and the dangerous crimes he’s involved in - and as a woman who intends to keep her rather well-paying job, you can’t jeopardize that.

But maybe that alcohol was getting to you, because you found yourself responding to him, “Maybe, maybe no.”

Roman’s triumphant smile didn’t not please you - you thought he was almost kind of cute when he did. “Well, if the answer is no, can I change your mind?”

Staring into his icy blue eyes, something changed in you. Whether it be the copious amounts of lime and rum cocktail you had been consuming, the unhinged atmosphere of the club around you, or simply the fact that you were too tired from work today to give a shit, you answered, “What do you got?”

Roman got up from his stool and handed you a small golden key, which you pocketed. As you stared up into his eyes, he slowly leaned down until his face was mere inches from your own and whispered, “Once you’re done here, meet me upstairs. Can’t wait to change your mind.” With a wink and a spin, he was off, and you were left wondering what the fuck you had just agreed to.

—————————————————————

You took the key out from your pocket and turned it over in your hands, thumbs caressing the initials “R.S.”. Why on earth did you let this man and his juvenile “bad-boy” charms get to you? You (usually) never fell for this sort of thing! Yes, you’ll admit, you’ve pined after a couple of his types before, but those never went well. You were a good, upstanding citizen of Gotham, and you never ended up getting along with those men anyways. But, god - you slipped his key back in your pocket - you’d be damned if he wasn’t one of the handsomest men you’ve ever come across. So what if he was a crime boss? Now that you thought about it, all he probably did was force others to carry out his orders… which was more than a little hot to you, you thought to yourself, squirming in your seat. Besides, you’ve been the good girl for so long; when would you get to have your fun? You were at the height of your 20s, this was when you got wild, slept around, made bad decisions! And here was all three of that, nicely bundled together in the package of one extremely intimidating but achingly handsome man who just happened to oversee some of the most dangerous crime in Gotham and who could probably kill you with the snap of the finger.

That’s kinda hot though, you interjected in your own train of thought.

Enough is enough. You stood up from your seat, tossed a couple of dollar bills on the counter, and made your way to a bouncer who was standing at the sides of the club.

“Excuse me, but could you possibly direct me where to go? I’ve got one of these,” you ask, pulling your key out from your pocket.

With hardly even a change of expression, the bouncer silently led you to the back of the club, where he opened a curtain to reveal a staircase spiraling upwards. You thanked him, and he closed the curtains behind you, leaving you to make your way up to wherever this slightly unsettling staircase led to.

Once you reached the top, you were greeted with a red-carpeted hallway, similarly dimly lit as the club beneath you. Your heeled feet made hardly a sound as you walked to the end, where you faced a black door that, eerily, had an insignia resembling two touching hands with eyes on them emblazoned on it. You pulled out your key and inserted it into the lock, turning it slowly, and felt your heart jump when it clicked open. You pushed open the door with care, peeking inside the room before you entered it.

It was a bedroom, which you had fully expected, but what you didn’t expect was to not see Roman sitting there, waiting to fuck or be fucked, you didn’t exactly care which. Closing the door behind you, you carefully walked over to the bed, swiveling your head as you took stock of your surroundings. Finding nothing, you decided to sit on the bed and wait until this terrible master of suspense decided to show up.

“Hello there.”

You started awake and slid back just a tad from where you had fallen asleep lying on the bed, with Roman standing over you. He had changed from his blue velvet suit to a rather stunning white one, and you couldn’t help but be held rapt by it. White suits have always been a weakness for you.

“I had left to freshen up a little bit ago, and what should I discover but you, sleeping so beautifully on my bed? I almost couldn’t bear to wake you up, but I knew I had to change your mind about me, darling.”

You breathed shallowly and quickly, still not over being essentially jumpscared awake by a man you were already slightly afraid of to begin with. But slightly afraid didn’t mean…  _ really  _ afraid. In fact, you were kind of taken with the fact that he scared you.

“So if I have a chance…” He cupped your cheek, and you felt your heartbeat quicken at the sight of his gloves. “... would you let me know?”

“You bet.” As soon as the words left your mouth, you leaned up to kiss him, hands running through his fluffy hair. He audibly sighed into your mouth, and he slowly climbed up onto the bed to hold himself above you, still keeping your lips on his. As you laid beneath him, he snuck a hand underneath your shirt, softly caressing your skin. You shivered as his hand made contact with your stomach, and you felt him smile into your kiss.

Roman broke away and started to move down your body, his nose lightly ruffling your black dress and his hands following the curve of your body. Once he reached your thighs, he slowly raised his eyes to meet yours, and softly spoke, “May I raise your dress?”

“Yes,” you panted, feeling just about ready to burst from his closeness to your vagina.

He smirked, and upon raising the hem of your dress, gasped slightly at the sight of your thigh-high socks. “Oh, y/n, how did you know to wear these today?” He slid his hand up and down your thigh, lingering on the exposed patch of skin between your sock and your panties. “They’re my absolute favorite piece of clothing on a lovely young lady such as yourself.”

Before even giving you a chance to answer, he plunged a long finger inside you, and you yelped with surprise. You let a moan escape your lips as he swirled his finger around and around, and gasped when he hit your clit. He rubbed it ever so slightly, and your whimpering caused him to raise his head from his work and chuckle lightly at your helpless state.

“Do you want more?” he whispered, his thumb slowly rubbing back and forth on your thigh. “Tell me you want more.”

“Yes… please…” you gasped, your hands grasping at the sheets on either side of you. You couldn’t stand only having his finger inside you, you needed more,  _ more _ .

He obliged by sliding in another finger, and you couldn’t help the moan you let out as he worked his fingers inside you. They were close, too close to hitting that magic spot that would end it all, and soon enough, Roman knew exactly where it was, thanks to the arching of your back.

“Are you nearly there, y/n?” he whispered, planting kisses along the insides of your thighs. “You’d better be, or I’m going to have to make you.”

Your response, instead of words, was a series of high, panting whimpers of “Roman!” that ended in a long sigh as you came over his fingers. With one deft movement, he slid them out and examined them with something like mischief in his eyes. Rising from his kneeled state on the floor, he slowly slid up your body until his face was level with yours, his fingers covered with your come raised slightly above you.

“You’re going to get rid of this for me, okay, y/n?” Without hesitation, he dipped his fingers in your mouth, and after a moment of surprise, you obediently sucked it all off of his slender fingers. You licked them all around, letting them linger on your tongue for a second, mouth open and panting, eyes half-closed in a locked gaze with him.

“Good girl,” he murmured, and rewarded you with a long, slow kiss on your lips. His tongue poked between your teeth, aching to meet yours within the confines of your kiss. You let him, allowing him to explore around your mouth, his tongue swirling around yours and leaving you gasping for air when he broke the kiss.

At this point, you were far, far gone from the self-assured, no-nonsense woman you had been when confronting him in the bar. Within a matter of minutes, Roman had turned you into a small, trembling mess, whose only purpose was to please him, to gain praise from him.

And you didn’t mind one bit.

Roman lifted your chin up ever so slightly with one finger, looking deep into your eyes. “You’ve been such a good girl, y/n. You’ve done such a good job of pleasing me, haven’t you?”

“Y-yes, Roman,” you breathed, unable to tear your eyes away from his.

At the sound of his name from your lips, he visibly shivered, his eyes rolling back ever so slightly. You could feel his dick harden underneath those terribly attractive white slacks he still had on. You didn’t mind at all, of course, that he was still wearing his suit. In fact, you almost preferred him fully clothed while you laid there with nothing except your bra, panties, and thigh highs on. It lent him a sense of dominance, and it suited him well.

“I can’t just be taking everything from you, y/n! Please, let me help you.” As soon as he finished his sentence, he gently pulled your panties down so they were resting on your thighs, and you felt your heat grow more wet than it had ever been that night. He was so close, so close…

“Please…” you whispered, barely able to stand his being so close to you. “Roman…”

“Please, what?” Without warning, he slid two fingers deep inside you again, and you cried out in surprise.

“Please… I need you inside me,” you responded, breathing fast and hard. He was relentless in the pumping of his fingers; you could feel your walls clench around them as you ached for more.

“What do you mean? I already am.” He smirked, leaning down so he was nose to nose with you, his last sentence nearly nothing more than a growl. 

“I need… all of you,” you panted, and closed the gap between you with your lips against his. Roman melted into the kiss, even sliding his fingers out of you to hold your face as he deepened the kiss. You ran your fingers through his long brown hair, messing it around.

He relinquished his hold on you, leaving your lips parted, gazing pleadingly at him. He stroked your cheek with his thumb carefully, as if he were afraid to break you. “Of course.” He kept your eyes locked on his as he slowly unzipped his pants, and just before he was about to enter you, he leaned down and whispered in your ear: “Would you like me to fuck you fully clothed, darling?”

You damn near came at that sentence alone. Trying to hide a smile, you answered, “God, please.”

Roman, now himself smiling, tenderly pressed his lips to yours as he fully slid inside you. You let out a tiny yelp as he did, and he broke the kiss for just a moment to ask, “Y/n, darling, is this okay?” His eyes searched yours, seeming to be filled with genuine concern. You nodded, and to prove you were completely fine, you resumed his kiss.

Roman, much to your surprise, was soft and gentle. Absolutely everything about his demeanor in the bedroom, in fact, seemed like a direct contradiction to his normally aggressive and intimidating personality outdoors. But this kind, gentle, praising Roman, with just the right amount of unwavering dominance over you... it was enough to make you swoon.

He was slow, careful, as he slid back and forth inside you, all the while switching between softly kissing you and whispering praises of you in your ear. You met his lips with great care, relishing in their softness and drinking in his scent of muted bourbon and sharp cologne. His hands had grabbed your wrists and pinned them against the bed, and even though your movement was near fully restricted, you had never felt safer. Plus, not being able to move except at Roman’s command was only serving to arouse you more.

After a bit, he began to speed up ever so slightly, and broke your kiss to lean his forehead against yours as he slowly thrust into you. You moved your hips in rhythm with his, letting out small moans every time your skin touched. He was quietly groaning with each thrust into you, and upon hearing your name softly spoken to you, you grinded your hips more strongly into his. His cock, firmly clenched by your walls, was bringing you unimaginable pleasure, and it was only a matter of time before you would come.

“Y/n, you feel so fucking good around my dick,” he growled into your ear. “You’re such a good girl, you’re so lovely, y/n…”

His praise elicited a long, soft moan from you, and at that, he picked up more speed. You could hardly stand him pumping in and out of you; your vision was going blurry with stars with the amount of pleasure you felt.

“Come for me, darling,” he murmured. “Come for me and tell me who’s making you come. Tell me.”

“Roman… Roman!... I’m so close…” He crashed his lips against yours, no longer the tender kisses of before. His tongue swirled all around your mouth; his warm hands pinned you down to the bed; he was thrusting in and out of you at just the right speed to hit all of your sweet spots. You were wholly and undeniably his. Roman’s.

“Good girl, sweet girl… tell me you’re coming. Come for me.”

“I-I’m coming,  _ daddy _ -!” No sooner had that embarrassing word left your mouth than your entire body trembled as you came, and Roman let out an enormous sigh as he released into you. Visibly worn out, he released your hands from his grip and caressed your cheek as he pressed a soft kiss to your lips. You immediately leaned forward, aching for his touch again, but he pulled back and gazed into your eyes.

“Now, did I hear you right? Did I perhaps hear you call me… what was it… daddy?”

You squirmed with embarrassment, knees knocking as you closed your legs. “I might have… I clearly wasn’t thinking straight.”

Roman gave you a little smirk, placing a long finger upon your belly and tracing circles softly on your skin. “I would hope not. If you’re not thinking straight when I’m with you, I’ve done my job.”

“Your job? What, picking up random girls from your bar and taking them to this strange room to tenderly fuck them is your job?” You laughed, your submissive persona all but vanished.

Roman lightly chuckled. “Perhaps not anymore, not after I’ve met you.”

Your eyes widened slightly. “Are you serious? Are you suggesting I be your… girlfriend?”

Roman swiftly leaned down and kissed you on the lips, his intensity leaving you almost dazed after it. He got to his feet, zipped up his pants, and as he was sliding his gloves back on, threw a casual question over his shoulders: “If your answer is no, can I change your mind?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my first explicit fic oops I’m surprised I could even write anything like this tbh.... amazing what ewan mcgregor as black mask can do to you. I saw my man as the villain and I was gone and I knew this had to be written. Thanks y’all I hope you enjoy


End file.
